1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure for mounting a window panel such as a window glass on a window frame of a vehicle body by utilizing an elongated fastener, and also relates to a mounting method for mounting the window panel on the window frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 18 to 20 exemplarily shows a conventional mounting structure for mounting a window panel 111 such as a window glass on a window frame 102 of a vehicle body by utilizing an elongated fastener 113.
In the conventional mounting structure of the window panel 111, as shown in FIGS. 18 and 19, the window panel 111 is provided with the elongated fastener 113 which is extrusion molded on and adhered to the rear surface of the window panel 111 so as to extend substantially along the periphery of the window panel 111. As will be appreciated, the fastener 113 has a substantially looped configuration corresponding to an annular flange 104 formed around the window frame 102 and has a groove 116 which is dimensioned to closely receive a periphery 105 of the annular flange 104. The window panel 111 is mounted on the window frame 102 of the vehicle body by engaging the groove 116 of the fastener 113 with the periphery 105 of the annular flange 104 of the window frame 102.
As described above, the elongated fastener 113 is directly extrusion molded on the rear surface of the window panel 111. Therefore, the fastener 113 includes an unavoidable removed section which is produced by the width of an extrusion molding die through which a molding material is extruded. Such a removed section may reduce sealing performance between the window panel 111 and the window frame 102 when the window panel 111 is mounted on the window frame 102.
To obtain desired sealing performance between the window panel 111 and the window frame 102, a spacer 117 is used to close the removed section. As will be appreciated, the spacer 117 has the same cross-sectional configuration as the fastener 113 and has a groove 120 which is dimensioned to closely receive the periphery 105 of the annular flange 104. The spacer 117 is arranged in such a way that the groove 120 is aligned to the groove 116 of the fastener 113, and is affixed to the rear surface of the window panel 111 with an adhesive.
The window panel 111 with the fastener 113 and the spacer 117 is mounted on the window frame 102 by engaging the groove 116 of the fastener 113 and the groove 120 of the spacer 117 with the periphery 105 of the annular flange 104.
In general, to facilitate mounting the window panel 111 to the window frame 102, as shown in FIG. 20, a string 130 is temporarily introduced in the grooves 116 and 120 to broaden the grooves 116 and 120. Thereafter, the window panel 111 is fitted to the window frame 102 by engaging the broadened grooves 116 and 120 with the periphery 105 of the annular flange 104. When the grooves 116 and 120 completely engage the periphery 105 of the annular flange 104, the string 130 is removed from the grooves 116 and 120 so that the grooves 116 and 120 are restored to their normal shape. Thus, the window panel 111 is mounted on the window frame 102.
However, in the conventional mounting structure of the window panel 111, unless the spacer 117 is sufficiently adhered to the window panel 111, the spacer 117 is accidentally dropped out of the window panel 111 when the groove 120 thereof is broadened by the string 130. Therefore, to prevent the spacer 117 from dropping out of the window panel 111, the spacer 117 has to be firmly adhered to the rear surface of the window panel 111. This may require much time for attaching the spacer 117 to the window panel 111, thereby increasing labor for mounting the window panel 111 on the window frame 102.
Moreover, in the conventional mounting structure, the spacer 117 may deviate from or drop out of the removed section of the fastener 113 in use if it is not sufficiently adhered to the window panel 111. This may cause reduction of sealing performance between the window panel 111 and the window frame 102.
Such a mounting structure for mounting a window panel on a window frame of a vehicle body is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-113031.